


The Blue Haired Man

by ugghs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay, M/M, Not Rape/But definitely not fully consented, Sex, Smut, Some violence but not stomach turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugghs/pseuds/ugghs
Summary: Natsu had recently gotten kicked out his closest friends apartment. Homeless, and with the last of his money he pays a visit to a nearby bar. At the bar he decides to pick a wrong fight.. Making himself get in a life or death situation and stuck in debt. How will he pay back the debt?- This is set in present day* Jellal is the son of A CEO company business but he does the dirty work. -I could continue but I’m not sure honestly just something I came up with lmao
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Jellal Fernandes
Kudos: 5





	The Blue Haired Man

**Author's Note:**

> Natsu had recently gotten kicked out his closest friends apartment. Homeless, and with the last of his money he pays a visit to a nearby bar. At the bar he decides to pick a wrong fight.. Making himself get in a life or death situation and stuck in debt. How will he pay back the debt?  
> \- This is set in present day* Jellal is the son of A CEO company business but he does the dirty work. -

Natsu was eating popcorn on his couch enjoying a movie with his roommate, Gray. They hadn’t always gotten along in their current rental situation but they made due with what they had. Months back Natsu had gotten kicked out from his last roommate, making him stranded on the side of the road. Till he called up his old friend Gray, Gray would let him stay a few months at his apartment. But it was far more than a few months.. Gray was still hopeful for his friend to hopefully get employed and quit sleeping on his couch. Today he had walked in from work to see once again, Natsu on his couch watching a movie. Gray sighed and sat to watch the movie with Natsu. As much as he didn’t want to kick his friend out it was mandatory. “Hey Natsu,” Gray looked over to his side grabbing some popcorn. “Yeah?” Natsu grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, chewing loudly. “Can you quit chewing with your mouth open!” Gray said aggressively. “What do you mean chewing with my mouth open?!” Natsu replied. “Exactly what your doing right now!” Gray sighed. “If you don’t get a job soon I’m kicking you out.” Natsu’s face dropped, “What?” Gray took a sharp breath, “Pack up out of my apartment.” Gray got up from the couch walking into the other room. “I’m taking a shower, once I get out I better see you and your shit gone. You don’t even pay rent.” Gray flicked on the light muttering to himself, “Running up my damn light bill.” Natsu had seen the look in his friends eyes, he knew once again he was getting kicked out. His eyes trailed around the room looking at his clothing. “This is bullshit.” He kicked the couch which hit a side table beside it knocking a lamp over. “Fuck your lamp!” Natsu started to pack the little things he had. 

After an hour getting kicked out he sat on the side of the road desperate in need of money, a job.. His head low looking at the ground he dug through his luggage for some money. After rummaging around he found some money in his bag, “Ahah!” He glanced up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Some flashing lights down the road caught his eye, “A bar. Somewhere I belong.” Natsu ran his fingers through his hair while checking his reflection in the bar window.  _ Wouldn’t want any ladies seeing my hair all ruffled.  _ He began to walk in the bar, women everywhere and men practically drooling over them, the sad ones in the corner drooling over their beverages. His eyes traced the room and it’s current environment,  _ hmm, something feels off. _ He shrugged making his way over to the bar, taking out some of the last money he had he flipped it on the table. “How may I help you my,” The bartender paused, “My kind sir.” Natsu looked up, noticing the man was fairly over dressed for his profession, “Three shots of Blood Hawaiian.” Natsu started to look around, noticing that everyone was in nice attire, Unlike other bars he went to. He sighed, “Guess I’m underdressed.” The man beside him snarled, “More than underdressed, I don’t even know how someone like you could get in here. This should’ve been private. But of course the company's son made it an open house.” The man sighed. “It disgusts me that they let trash like you in.” Natsu’s eyes flamed, “Excuse me!” The man laughed, “Yeah like you could do anything..” The man picked up Natsu’s fresh shot about to drink it when Natsu punched the man's face. People around broke out, people screamed, while Natsu slammed the man into the counter and then over the counter into many many bottles of liquor breaking them. “Hey! Get him out of here!” Body guards came toward Natsu, Natsu after training his body for a long while took them down with ease. Until more came, pinning him against a wall, kicking him where it hurts to make sure he was set on his knees. It was blurry for Natsu until his vision came back. A blue haired man dressed in a very expensive looking tuxedo began to sit at the bar stool only feet away from Natsu. Natsu blinked, seeing the man have a smirk across his face. Natsu felt pain run throughout his body as liquor and glass were now at his knees letting out a groan. The bodyguards still gripping his arms, “What should we do with him sir?” The man took a shot of something that clearly wasn’t his. He turned and waved his hands, “Get out. Everyone, out!” People started to run and jog outside of the bar where it was just the bodyguards, Natsu and the man. The man turned and looked Natsu up and down, “You know how much money all those liquor bottles are worth?” The man said calmly. Silence took over the room as the man sat back in his chair, seeming relaxed. He sighed, “Over 60,000 and by the looks of you, you don’t have that type of money.” He smirked, getting up to walk over to Natsu. Natsu felt weak enough to the point he couldn’t talk, and he could barely see. The man pulled black gloves from his pocket, Putting them over his hands with a loud snap once it got over his wrists. He bent down to Natsu’s level grabbing his chin, Naturally Natsu tried to move his head out of the man's grasp but the man grabbed hard. “In my business- People with debt pay back exactly when I say so, or..” One of the body guards approached the man handing him a knife, the man pointed the tip of it at Natsu’s collar bone. “They die.” The man let out a sigh. “Such a shame.” His eyes looked Natsu up and down. His knife slowly trailing down Natsu’s chest. “Ahh, seem to be a very strong young one.” The knife moved away from Natsu. Making Natsu sigh in relief. The man moved his hand making the guards yank up Natsu. Natsu groaned with pain, “What- What do you want from me-” The man leaned back against the bar, “Guards release him” A smirk crossed his face, “Take off your shirt.”

Natsu felt confused, “Why-” He had spoken like the man didn’t just have a knife to him. “And the names Natsu.” The man let out a chuckle, “Natsu, how— interesting. Now take your shirt off.” He demanded. “Or I’ll make the guards peel it off of you. Natsu shrugged wondering why he got himself in this situation.  _ I mean it’s not like I haven’t taken my shirt off before. _ Natsu took off his shirt, looking at the shirt in his hand then back at the man in front of him. The man's eyes inspected him, “You’d make a decent bodyguard for the company.” The man's gloved hands slipped across the table taking another shot. “You can pay off my debt that way. “Guards clean this up, clean him up and take the man to my hotel to get him a fresh pair of clothing. I’ll come to visit him, first, I have some business to take care of.”

Natsu felt confused, putting his shirt back on, “So your kidnapping me?” The guards gripped his arms once again leading him out. Natsu felt the need to fight but He was getting a job and hopefully a place to stay. It was either that or death. 

Natsu had made it to a luxurious skyscraper and was greeted by luxurious people. The guards had handcuffed him on the way to this building. Natsu sighed,  _ Must be the building where his apartment is.  _ They went up an elevator then up into his apartment room. “So what am I supposed to do” The guard shoved him on the couch. Stay put until Mr.Fernandes comes to take a visit. The guards stood guarding the doors. Natsu looked at his cuffed hands then looked at the nice apartment in front of him.  _ I’ve never been in this nice of a place before _ . He sighed, looking at the very black apartment.  _ Why is it all black? Guess it fits his personality.  _ Natsu shrugged. Eventually the man had appeared entering through the elevator, “Welcome Advisor Fernandes” Jellal glanced over taking off his gloves, “You guys may take your leave for the night.” His eyes trailed over to Natsu on the couch. “I’ll take care of him.” Natsu felt a chill go down his spine. Moments after the guards left Jellal had made his way around the coffee table. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you.” He says the gloves on the table in front of Natsu. Then sitting down on the table in front of Natsu, “I advise you get off my couch and stand before me.” Natsu gulped looking at the man's eyes, something about him made Natsu obey. Usually he would put up a fight but this man was different. Natsu had stood moving to the side as Jellal sat back on his couch, his legs wide with comfort. Natsu stood practically in front of Jellal waiting to see what he was doing. Natsu looked at the ground,  _ Why… Why do I feel this way? It’s so strange.. _

Jellal slowly bit his lip, lifting his eyes up Natsu’s body. Jellal rolled his shoulders back into the couch, fully in eye contact with the man who stood in front of him. Natsu felt an unwanted sensation, something he thought he only felt towards females. But this felt different..Natsu shook his head stepping back almost hitting the table behind him. Jellal leaned forward his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His eyes peered at something Natsu didn’t notice. Natsu looked down then back up at the man. Jellal leaned back reaching in his pocket dangling the keys in front of his own face. “I’ll let you be uncuffed but you get the keys.” Jellal leaned back, dropping the keys over his crotch, a smile crossed his face. Natsu looked at him concerned, “Like I would do that” Natsu muttered. Jellal took a breath, “Then you're not getting uncuffed.” Jellal said plainly. Natsu looked at the door and ran over to it trying to open the door but couldn’t. Jellal calmly stayed sitting on the couch looking over at Natsu. Natsu glanced at him as Jellal glanced down at the keys then back at Natsu. Natsu stood in defeat, “I’m not grabbing-” “You're denying what your pants are indicating.” Jellal rolled his neck, “I wouldn’t have kept you alive but something told me you would be good at this.” He chuckled, “I don’t just hire anyone and I don’t just put them in my private apartment.” Natsu bit his lip in nervousness, “You can look through me like glass” Jellal looked back over at him, “Indeed, I'm pretty good at that. You're also confused, but your questions will be answered once you grab these keys.” Natsu started to approach the man again, standing once again in front of him. “Fuck you.” 

Jellal smiled, “I would be doing that to you.” Jellal’s eyes peered into his. Natsu sighed, making his way to his knees.  _ I’m just going to grab these keys and get the hell out here. _ He could feel his heart pounding the closer he got to Jellals. His eyes wide open to see where the keys were, he was only centimeters away from Jellals. Natsu’s breaths become faster,  _ Damn body. What the hell? _ Jellal widened his legs making the key fall just a bit as Natsu went to bite down to grab the key, more or less he ended up biting the cloth of Jellal's pants. Another sensation and panic sat through Natsu’s body.  _ What’s wrong with this man? _ Jellals hand grabbed the back of Natsu’s head, keeping it in place. “Wanna grab the key?” Natsu moved his head which made Jellal grip his head tighter. Jellals voice became more serious, “You can be more of an exclusive bodyguard.” Jellal moved his leg, prying it in between Natsu’s legs, gently hitting what belonged between his legs. Natsu wanted to look up at him but his head was held in place by Jellal. Jellal looked in front of him and spoke in a deep whisper, “Suck it.” Natsu’s eyes grew wide, he had never felt this way. So vulnerable, attracted to a man… He felt his heart pound with Jellals words. Jellals hand slid to his own pants slowly unzipping them. Natsu’s eyes glared at the zippers. Jellal lifted his leg which pinched against Natsu’s- the strange thing was he liked the feeling of Jellal's leg pressed up against his own. Natsu closed his eyes,  _ I get paid for this technically… _ Jellal pulled out his own which passed where Natsu’s head was sitting. It stood straight up, Natsu couldn’t help but try to look up at it. But his head wasn’t pushed down this time. Jellal kept his hand on the back of Natsu’s head letting him look up at his own. Jellal looked down, still smirking at Natsu’s reaction. Jellal pushed Natsu’s head into Jellals cock giving Natsu an extra push. Natsu’s eyes still wide as ever, “I- I don’t know what to do” Natsu looked up at Jellal, It felt like he was towering over him, controlling him. Jellal took his hand underneath Natsu’s chin to have eye contact with him. With his other hand he grabbed the base of his cock moving it till the tip touched Natsu’s mouth. Natsu felt no regrets, only this man would make him feel this way, strangely.. Natsu stuck his tongue out to touch Jellal's head, still holding eye contact. Instead of Jellal reacting he kept his composure, which actually made Natsu frustrated. Natsu continued, putting Jellals in his mouth. It felt weird at first but he eventually got the basics of it. Jellal stayed quite the whole time with zero looks indicating he had anything going on with himself. Natsu on the other hand was trying to change that but it became unsuccessful. The urge of touching another made him want to touch himself, Of course his hands were cuffed though;He needed traction. He noticed where Jellals leg was, between his legs. As Natsu sucked off Jellal he began to rub himself on Jellal's leg.  _ The only feeling I can get right now. _ Natsu sighed quietly, still taking him in his mouth. After about 20 minutes of continuing this Natsu had reached his end, surprised that the man in front of him hadn’t. After slowly coming down, Jellal pulled out of his mouth. “You're too exhausted now to do anymore.” He tucked it back in. His leg underneath Natsu moved as he got up from his seat taking hold of the keys. Natsu stayed on his knees, his eyes hooked on the keys. “Hey the keys, you said-” Jellal bent down to Natsu’s level, his hand reaching in his pants taking out the cum covered, He began to rub Natsu’s. “When I’m around you can’t touch yourself. I only can.” Jellal looked up from Natsu’s cock as Natsu’s face showed that he was close again. Jellal continued until he was done. He grabbed the keys unlocking Natsu, “There-” Natsu punched him in the face, not making Jellal move. Natsu slowly stumbled back still on the ground. Jellal stood towering over Natsu, “I expect my new hirer to be more respectful to his boss.” He peered down at Natsu, wiping the blood of his lip, “But knowing you aren’t going to listen to me-” Jellal leaned down taking hold around Natsu’s neck, Natsu’s eyes flaming with fear and anger. “You have two choices, die or become a worker for my company. Meaning you work below me” Jellal closed his eyes letting go of Natsu’s neck and wiping his hands. “You can’t leave anyway, the doors are locked. No way to get out.” Jellal stuck his hands in his pockets, his bulge still obviously appearing. Natsu stayed quiet, Jellal continued, “I know you're confused about how you're feeling, But your body is definitely telling you the right thing.” Jellal took off his tie, and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m going to go shower, your clothes are in my spare room on the bed. Once I get out of the showers you can yourself and you can sleep here until morning. Then your job will begin.” Natsu looked around and let out a sigh. Jellal honestly didn’t care how Natsu reacted or what he did. He only cared about the pain he was having in his pants. Jellal marched off and closed the door to his room, grabbing some clothing and began running a bath, when the water filled up he dipped himself in it, relaxing to the warm water. 

His hand wrapped around his penis making slow movements. As much as he denied showing pleasure around others, by himself was a different story. About an half hour passed of him pleasuring himself, He moaned quietly, “If i would’ve just waited or done more.” He gripped his penis harder. Every time he used to imagine girls but he had a bright thought of imagining Natsu. Which had felt way different, he thought of the face he made looking up at him. This pleasured Jellal more than any other woman ever did. Finally after an hour, he had finally finished. His bath water is growing cold. He bathed and got out wrapping a towel around his waist. Looking in the mirror, “Mans gotta long week head of him.”


End file.
